A seemingly forgotten past
by Kerena13
Summary: Shera goes to help put a spirit to rest, and finds out that her sister is in the Mausoleum! Can Shera overcome her guilt,sadness, and past to help her sister move on? Or will Shera herself join her sister? don't forget to read, review, and give advice!
1. A seemingly normal day

I thought I should set a kind of background for Shera. This story is basically about her dealing with her past.  
Here are the facts that we know so far about Shera:

HEIGHT: 5' 4"

AGE: 15

WEIGHT: 120lbs.

APPEARANCE: light skin, petite, straight long blond hair, aquamarine eyes

APPAREL: white jeans, black shirt with the Mausoleum's brand on it, black and white checkered sneakers, white shawl

ACCESSORIES: black and white checkered cross earrings and matching necklace

ABILITIES: can do anything with magic and is a good archer and fencer.

WEAKNESS: spiders

FAMILY: none known

NoTe: IF SOMEONE YOU KNOW HAS SUFFERED OR IS SUFFERING FROM BULIMIA OR ANOREXIA, I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND BECAUSE I HAVE A SISTER WHO WAS DIAGNOSED WITH BOTH ANOREXIA AND BULIMIA.  
ANY RESEMBLANCE OF REAL PEOPLE, LIVING OR DEAD, IS COINCIDENTIAL.

Enjoy the story!!!

****************************

Dinah and Vincent grudgingly trudged up the Mausoleum pathway. They were sick of paying gold to let people try and kill them. Well, ghosts, actually, not people. Shera literally ran to meet the two, her eyes filled with joy.  
"Finally, you're here! I was sooooo bored waiting for you, and Edrear and Edaniel got into an argument and completely ignored me! Finally, I have some company!"

Right after Shera finished talking, Edrear motioned the three over to where he was. They obliged, not wanting to upset the warrior and have him cause another earthquake (for that's what he did the last time he was mad).

Dinah looked at all of the ghosts' plaques, which told the ghosts name and date of death, reading each name silently. Finally, she stopped at one plaque that read "Anny 2/17/200". Dinah pressed on the plaque, which revealed the pathway to the grave of "Anny".

The group found Anny's statue, which was of a girl about 19 with a thin face and a sorrowful expression. The statue's figure was very thin, and the marble clothes seemed to hang off of the statue's thin yet tall frame. Dinah, upon further inspection, realized that she could see the statue's collarbone and, for a moment, though she could faintly make out a rib. One of the statue's hands was up, as if it were asking, no, _pleading_ for something.

Edaniel waved at a paw at the inscription and snorted. "Geez, this gal was a real sap. Listen to her poem:

_ I finally lost all sanity, and was suddenly lost to humanity. _

_ I never felt the touch of love, although it was there, all around and above. _

_ I pushed away the ones who cared, though their love with me they would have shared. _

_ Place in my hand the one thing I need, the one thing to help me move on, indeed. _

Dinah, Vincent, and Shera thought hard about the poem. Suddenly, Shera's face lit up in an excited grin.

"I know what the statue wants!"

Vincent stopped thinking when he heard this. He started to let his eyes wander. All of a sudden, his eye caught a sparkly object. He picked it up and showed Shera. She fingered it in her palm and looked closely at the object in her hand.

"Hmm....it looks like a ring. An engagement ring..." Shera added softly. The ring was a very pretty bluish-greenish color, and was framed in silver. A small tear began to form in the corner of Shera's eye as she reached up slowly to her chest and clutched a ring which was hidden behind her shawl. It looked exactly like the ring Vincent had handed her. The tear trickled slowly down her cheek as she clutched the ring in her palm. She quickly brushed the tear away with a flick of her hand, then said in a brave yet wobbly voice:

"Look around and see if there's anything else in the grass, just to make sure. We don't want to make wrong guesses with ghosts, because we never know what might happen." For the next minute, everyone searched around the statue for objects. Edrear uncovered a Chinese coin, Edaniel found a pillowcase with flowers on it, and Dinah found a boot from a Sailor Moon doll.

"Well, Shera? Do you know what the statue wants?" Edrear questioned.

"Yeah, I do. It wants this ring, because an engagement ring symbolizes love and commitment." With that, Shera gently placed the ring in the statue's hand and group heard the grinding of gears as the statue's hand closed around the ring. The statue shook, then moved, revealing a flight of stone steps.

Everyone trooped into the depths of the underground cave, their senses alert. They all wondered what was going to be awaiting them as they stepped into the light at the end of the stairs...


	2. The mysterious spirit's world

When the group stepped through the light, they all nervously looked around the area to see if they could see any people or ghosts. Then, once satisfied that no one was around, they began to look at their surroundings.

They were in a modern neighborhood, complete with fences, fire hydrants, mail boxes, and pets looking excitedly down the block from the windows.

"Okay…where do we start looking for Anny?" Vincent asked, crossing his arms and looking over at his friends. Shera could tell that he was trying to hide his excitement behind a face of boredom.

Just then, they saw a woman walking up the street. She was a large woman, and also tall. Her brownish reddish hair was left loose, the end placed in soft curls. A small black and white Chihuahua trotted n front of her, wearing a pink shirt and a glittery collar.

Shera jogged up the block and tapped the woman on the shoulder. "Excuse me, miss, but could you tell me how to find a girl named Anny?" Shera asked.

The woman turned, smiled brightly, then answered her. "Yeah. She's my sister. She's with my parents and little sister right now in that house over there, but I think her boyfriend is going to pick her up in…" The woman checked her cell phone, "a couple of hours. Oh, by the way, this is Mia." with that, the woman gestured towards her little dog, who was wagging her tail excitedly.

Suddenly, Mia jumped on Shera, licking her face, and, to Dinah's disgust, mouth.

"Down girl! Sorry, the only one she ever acts up around is my little sister, Becki. Well, if you ever have any more questions, you can find me at the Animal Hospital. Just ask for Carla, all right? Bye-bye!" and with that, Carla walked down the block and out of sight.

Shera stood, frozen. It _looked_ like her all right. It_ sounded_ like her all right. Could it really be _her _that she saw? No, it wasn't possible…

"Shera!!" Dinah shouted, breaking Shera out of her trance. "C'mon, we're at the house! Come on over!"

"I'll be right there!" Shera called back. As Shera ran over to the house, thoughts of her past whirled through her mind_. 'it's not possible...could the Mausoleum want me to overcome my past? I've been trying to run away from it! That's why I ran away...changed my name...everything I could to forget about my past. Why do I have to remember it?!_

*********************************************************************************************************************

So, seems like Shera's got a secret or two to share! Wil Dinah and Vincent figure them out? Will Edaniel get into a fight with Edrear about parting hair in the back? Who did Shera think Carla was? And just who is the mysterious spirit named Anny?

tune in to find out!


	3. Shera's painful truth

Dinah knocked on the door of Anny's house. Everyone was anxious. What would answer the door? And would the thing be friendly or hostile?

The door opened quickly to reveal a woman in her early fifties, with white blond hair streaked with gray. She looked at the group and said in a worried tone: "Welcome! You must be the people that the hospital sent over to take care of our, um…_**problem.**_ Anny's right this way. Please, hurry."

With that, the woman quickly ushered the group through the living room, through a hall and finally into a bedroom. Some dream catchers hung from the walls, each adorned with feathers and sparkling beads. Oriental objects occupied a whole bakers' rack, including dolls, coins, and incense burners shaped like dragons. In the middle of the room was a girl hunched over, her back turned to the door.

"Sweetie…Anny, they're here. Please cooperate, be good to your sister, and don't do anything dangerous, _please._" said the woman, closing the door to the room.

"Yeah, right. Be nice to _that_ little brat? Not a chance!" with that, the girl turned around, showing everyone her face.

She was quite pale, and extremely skinny. Dinah could definitely make out the girl's collarbone. The girl's clothes, which appeared to be child's size, hung off of her frame, giving her that look as if she hadn't eaten for days. Her face was narrow, and her chin came to a point. Her emerald eyes gleamed like a cat's, filled with mischief and mockery.

Shera took a look at the girl's face and turned pale. She then immediately dashed for the door, took off down the hall, through the living room, and finally back outside, while her friends looked on in astonishment.

******************************************************

Shera sat outside on a big tree stump in the backyard with her knees pulled up to her chest, her skin pale, and visibly shaking. Dinah jogged up to her friend, extremely concerned.

"What happened to you?!" Dinah asked, giving Shera the I-don't-know-why-you-did-it-but-you-better-give-me-an-answer-look.

"If…if I tell you, will you promise not to tell the others?" Shera questioned in a voice that said she was on the verge of tears.

"Of course I promise! I know what it's like, to keep things hidden for so long that you just can't take it anymore. It helps to talk about them."

"Okay…here goes. When I was nine, my life pretty much fell apart. My parents died in a car wreck, my oldest sister vanished, and my other sister died of Anorexia. It was hard, living with all of that grief. That was six years ago. I did everything I could to forget my past. I moved states. I changed my name. I finally thought that my past was gone. But now look. It's happening all over again, and just like before, I can't stop it!" The tears were flowing rapidly now, soaking both Dinah and Shera. "The only thing that I kept from my past…was this…" with that, Shera reached up to her neck and unfastened a thin chain. Shera pulled it away from her shawl, showing Dinah the blue-green ring which was identical to the one Vincent found at the Mausoleum. Dinah looked at it, seeing a few words engraved on it: _**love forever, Vince.**_

"It was my sister's engagement ring. Vince was her fiancé. She was going to get married once her health issues were straightened out. But that never happened either…"

Dinah's eyes suddenly grew wide. "You mean that Anny is your sister?!?!"

Shera nodded. "It was all my fault. She hated having me around. When I was born, she was no longer the child of the family. When I was little, I would follow her around, thinking that everything she did was wonderful, that whatever she did was perfect. But instead of being flattered by my constant attention, she turned me away, trying to gain attention _her own way."_

"You mean…starving herself?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah…and it was all my fault. All of it…" Shera broke into loud, passionate sobs, unable to hold back the pain and grief of six years. Dinah could do no more for her friend then hold her hand and let her cry out all of her grief.

********************************************************

How do U like so far? Thought I'd give it that little twist.

R&R!!!!!


End file.
